


Just a Bit of Fun

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Narcissa and Aurela Zabini have been friends for a while. There was always sexual tension between them. One day Narcissa invites her over and ask for her to have a threesome with her and her boyfriend Rabastan Lestrange
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Mrs Zabini, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Mrs Zabini, Rabastan Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, narcissa black malfoy/rabastan lestrange/mrs zabini
Kudos: 2





	Just a Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts).



> I wrote this for Tessa xoxo

Narcissa Black and Aurela Zabini have been good friends since they were small. They were always trying to outdo each other. There was always sexual tension between them. Narcissa wanted to act on that tension so she invited Aurela over for tea with her and her boyfriend Rabastan Lestrange. They had been dating since their sixth year of Hogwarts. They were all currently twenty-one. Aurela had just married her husband. 

“I have a proposition for you Aurela.” said Narcissa eventually. 

“And what’s that?” she asked 

She put her tea down on the table. “Since there’s been sexual tension between us for years, I thought you could join Bastan and I in bed. At least once to try it out.” she said, a smirk gracing her lips. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” she hummed, scooting closer to the blonde woman after she had set her tea down. 

They looked at each other for a minute before standing. Narcissa took her and Rabastan’s hands, leading them to the bedroom. 

The blonde woman stood in front of the black haired woman before undressing her slowly, kissing her neck in the meantime. She smiled when she felt her shiver. 

Once she was undressed, she undressed herself. She pushed her onto the bed before looking at her boyfriend. “Watch first.” she smirked 

He huffed but nodded, curious as to what she would do. 

Narcissa climbed on top of the other woman, kissing her jaw before connecting their lips together. She started trailing her lips down to below her navel. 

She started teasing her by slowly kissing her inner thighs. When she heard the other woman huff, she finally pushed her tongue into her folds. She smiled when she heard a moan come from her. 

Narcissa started swirling her tongue around. She tasted delicious. She already couldn’t get enough of her. She suddenly moaned out as she felt Rabastan come behind her and press himself against her. She wiggled her hips, teasing him. What she didn’t expect though was him pushing himself inside of her. She moaned loudly, sending vibrations through the other woman’s core. 

Aurela moaned too at the vibration. She grabbed the blonde’s hair and pushed her closer. 

Narcissa huffed, whining as her lover started thrusting in and out of her. She gripped Aurela’s thighs tightly, pushing her tongue deeper. She was trying her best to concentrate on eating her out, but her boyfriend was making that hard. She kept moaning as he thrusted in and out of her.

She continued swirling her tongue inside of her as best as she could, looking up at her. She smirked lightly at her face. She was clearly enjoying this. Her nose started nuzzling her clit. She didn’t know it helped until she heard more moans come from the other woman. 

Soon, Aurela was coming with a loud moan. 

Narcissa pulled back and smiled at her. She then cried out as Rabastan had sped up his thrusting. 

She saw the other woman smirk and come closer to her. Their lips met again, Aurela immediately pushing her tongue in the blonde’s mouth. 

She moaned again, gripping onto the black haired woman tightly. She felt tension start to build inside of her. Soon, she was coming with a moan. She pulled back from the kiss, panting softly. She sighed as she felt her lover expel his seed inside of her. She whined as he pulled out.

“Now, now. It’s Aurela’s turn. You can have me all you want afterwards.” he smirked.

She huffed before nodding. Her and Aurela switched places. Rabastan pulled the other woman into his lap, lining up his dick to her folds before making her sink down. 

Narcissa heard her moan and smiled. She stood on her knees and connected their lips again. As he fucked her, the blonde rubbed her clit, smiling when she felt the woman’s hand on her own clit.

They both moaned at the same time as they started rubbing each other, Aurela gripping onto her tightly. The kiss intensified, Narcissa pushing her tongue into her mouth. 

They pulled back moments later and the blonde leaned into her ear.

“You’re enjoying getting fucked by my boyfriend aren’t you love?” she purred

“Yes.” she moaned softly, moving her hips faster.

She smiled and moved so she could wrap her lips around her right nipple. She started sucking on it, humming when she heard her moan more. She sped up her hand on her clit and so did Aurela. 

They moaned in unison. Narcissa connected their lips again in a passionate and hungry kiss. 

Soon, all three of them were coming again. 

Narcissa pulled back from the kiss and bit her lip, hiding a smile.

She saw Aurela smirk at her before lifting up off her boyfriend.

She saw Bastan cast contraceptives on their stomachs. 

He got in between them and they laid down to calm down, Narcissa laying on top of him for more room. She sighed happily. 

“Thank you Aurela, for trying this out with us. I really enjoyed it.”

“It’s no problem. I really enjoyed it too. Let me know if you ever want to do it again.” she hummed 

“We will definitely do that.” she replied softly.


End file.
